In order to identify and validate syndromes of child psychopathology, we have conducted a literature review of all efforts to derive such syndromes empirically, have made cross comparisons among studies to identify replicated syndromes, and are performing cluster analyses of Child Behavior Profiles in multiple clinical samples. Clusters found to replicate across samples are used to classify children in order to identify demographic, diagnostic, adaptive, and prognostic correlates of the syndromes thus represented.